Boating is a universally popular activity. Boats range from smaller one person models such as canoes and kayaks, to rowing boats, powerboats, sailboats, cruisers, racers, and so on. When not in use, a boat may be parked on the water at a dock. Boats are secured to docks by dock lines, a long rope or chain that connects to the boat at one end and connects to an object on the dock at the other end.
In many circumstances, docking a boat may require more than one person. For example, someone on board the boat jumps off the boat on to the dock to receive the line and wrap the line around a boat line-receiving object. Alternatively, someone may already be present on the dock to receive the line. In situations where docking a boat requires more than one person, boat owners may be limited to only using their boat when another person is available to assist them.